The forerunner spartan: characters
Click here for SHADOW PROMETHEANS AND ELITES Click here for other UNSC fire teams. 'INJECTION TEAM' 'SCAR' Scar is the leader of the injection team. A group of spartans sent on a mission to save the planet Granite . Scar takes his work really seriously and doesn't like when a soldier doesn't follow orders, especially marines. Either way Scar is a great leader and is willing to take risk. Scar is also the only spartan 3 on the team. Preferred weapons: Battle rifle and railgun 'DRONE' Scar's second in command. He is extremely deadly. Drone has gone through a lot of harsh things. His eye and his arm have been chopped off by a promethean. But managed to survive. With the technology on the infinity, they managed to save his life. Drone is super smart and is used for hacking data. He mostly stays on board the infinity though. Preferred weapons: Scattershot and light rifle 'CLIFFJUMPER' ' '''Cliffjumper is highley agressive. When comes down to orders, he doesn't follow them. He always seems he's rivals with drone but drone is way ahead of him and he doesn't stand a chance. As a strong spartan 5 and the only spartan 5 on the team. He's special.As third in command, he sometimes wants to kill drone for second in command. But aside from that, cliffjumper is one of the most valuable players on the team. He is the main driver for the team. Also the master of vehicle destruction. Once cliffjumper enters the battle field death is brought. Preffered weapons: DMR and Magnum 'BOLT' Bolt is a back up spartan. Used when ground forces need backup. Bolt only knows how to kill and not to be paitent. He works with his partner Watcher and those two kick ass. Although they might be partners, watcher is the exact opposite of Bolt. Preffered weapons: Boltshot and only Boltshot. 'WATCHER' Watcher is sent on Assasination missions. When Bolt needs back up, Watcher is the man. Watcher is also used for recon, looking out for suspicious activity. Amazing with the sniper, even Shadow isn't as good with the sniper as him. Watcher also has a strong friendship with Bolt. together, they're the best. Preffered weapons: Sniper and beam rifle DOGTAGS ' ' Sent in by injection he's a heartless slayer give him a weapon and he can take anyone down. Best assassin in the UNSC army. His target SHADOW.He says he's not returning until he has SHADOW's dogtags. He has two lockers one for his things another for his 576 dogtags. He's one of the only people who can control his wetwork armor. Preffered weapon: Knife 'ROGUE TEAM' 'SHADOW' Shadow is the rogue spartan, controlling all Wetworks and Rogues. His skills compete with Drone and Scar combine. And has a horrible reputation. Shadow leads armies of forerunners on planets throughout the universe. Using his smarts. He can easily take down the injection team single handed. However, he makes the prometheans do it instead. Shadow first appeared when he commanded his assault on Sector. He was the biggest threat and was the most wanted. Shadow was an apprentice of scar. Scar trained him in every way you can imagine. But when he turned rogue, he mutated himself to become more stronger than a spartan 5. This was the promblem that started the Wetwork Virus. Preffered weapons: Unknown Forms: Spartan, Promethean, and Elite. 'SYTH' syth is a spartan that got out of control, and killed the emerald fire team. Syth has not been seen by anybody on the infinity. As shadows second in command, Syth has been trained well and can compete with Cliffjumper. On the planet Cyber. Syth lead his spartan army against the brutes and elites. But now, with his hatreds of humanity, sometimes he wants to kill shadow even though there is no way that's happening. Since Syth hates humans and what they done to him. He can take the form of a promethean. when transformed he has a promethean looking helmet. This helmet is promethean also known as "FOTUS". Syth is smart and knows how to hack and kill. Making him a major threat to the entire infinity. preffered weapons: unknown 'VENOM''' Rogue spartan. Venom is a highley dangerous spartan. Used to be a spartan 3, part of the Titanium team. When his team died on a suicide mission to destroy a corvette on Harvest. He was the last one standing. Venom has technology nobody has heard of. A weapon, he calls the Scorpion Stinger, is a pistol that shoots spider rounds. Spider rounds are pure plasma. when penetrated through the armor it spreads acid, dissolving the body. Venom also uses the Binary rifle. Venom eventually turned into a bounty hunter. When on his first day of the job, he got hired by the covenant to assasinate Cliffjumper, and now the 2 are arch enemies. Later as a bounty hunter joined Shadow and Syth. Shadow promised to pay Venom a lot so he will stay on their side until the war is over. And venom doesn't realize, what he's going through. preffered weapons: Scorpion stinger, knife, and binary rifle